


A Gotham City Christmas Carol

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [16]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A short list of things required for a Gotham City Christmas carol.





	A Gotham City Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of SADIM. Prompt: Lists
> 
> This is actually a placeholder for my real list prompt, which I submitted to McSweeney's. When I hear back, I'll post it up here, or link to it.

Bells—Jingle  
Smells--Batman  
Eggs—Robin, laid from  
Wheel—Batmobile, lost  
 ~~Joker—Got away~~

Not in this one. --B


End file.
